


Fanfic

by Letmeg0



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmeg0/pseuds/Letmeg0
Summary: This is basically Kara and Lena learning about all the norty stuffs we enjoy here on this fine site ;) My first time attempting to write smut... Yeah... Hopefully it's not all bad!





	Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> Thanks to Leapyearbaby29 for the prompt :D  
> I'm sublimekittytale on tumblr, come say hi.

Jess had Google alerts set up for her boss, of course. During her daily trawl through them she noticed something that intrigued her. She clicked on the link and found herself falling down the proverbial rabbit hole. She could have been lost for the day but thankfully her phone buzzing obnoxiously snapped her out of her daze. She couldn't quite believe what she was seeing but, if she was honest with herself, she kinda liked it.

 

“So, this is fanfiction.”

 

She decided it was her duty, as faithful secretary, to make her boss aware. Not to enjoy the thought of making badass boss lady squirm of course…

 

Jess found the smuttiest stories she could gather and typed up an email to l.luthor entitled “Supercorp...thought you should see this, boss”.

 

She fired off the email and sat back in her chair admiring her mornings work. She decided to treat herself to lunch and stalked into the waiting elevator, chuckling to herself all the way down.

 

Meanwhile l.luthor was getting very frustrated with sales projection spreadsheets. She closed the offending file in disgust and checked her email.  She noticed the ‘flagged as important’ mail from Jess and opened it straight away. It’s safe to say that that was the last coherent thought Lena had.

 

Kara Danvers was strolling towards LCorp tower, chinese takeaway in hand, blissfully unaware of how flustered her bestie was currently becoming.  It had been far too long since she’d surprised Lena with lunch.

 

Kara was surprised to see Jess’s post empty but reasoned that even she must need to eat and pee at times. Kara tapped on the CEO’s office door and let herself in without pause.

 

When she entered the room her senses were assaulted.  What was that scent? Familiar, yet different. And the pounding drum...where was that coming from? As for her eyes...why were they seeing a bright red, slightly sweating Lena Luthor with blown pupils and a fierce glare?

 

“Kara!” Lena squealed.

 

“Uhh...Hi...I brought lunch but are you ok? Are you sick?” Kara was quite alarmed, especially after she realised the pounding sound was her best friend’s heartbeat.

 

“I...uh...I’m fine!” She squeaked in reply, “just...uhh...ugh.” She gave up trying to cover, knowing she was busted. “God! Jess sent me this email earlier and...well...it’s basically porn!”

 

“Oh,” was all Kara could manage. Her brain clicking all the pieces together to tell her that Ms. Luthor was aroused. Extremely aroused.

“Uh...should I leave you to—”

“No! It’s not like that! I read it by accident…”

“Read it?” Kara questioned.

“Come here. You know her too. Maybe you should tell her.”

 

Poor Kara was beyond confused now but there was no way she could pass up being closer to Lena. Not now…

 

They both moved to the couch and Lena settled her laptop on their touching knees.

 

“It’s stories. Written by fans...of...well, Supergirl. And...me...like...as a couple.”

 

Kara’s eyebrows made a brave bid at escape and her eyes flew almost as wide as her mouth.

 

“Breath Kara...are you ok?”

 

Kara exhaled a deeeeeep breath and tried to remember how to speak as she stared at the sinful screen in front of her.

 

“Fine!” she squeaked.

 

The next few minutes were the most astronomically awkward of Kara’s life. The fic writer had been extremely explicit in their descriptions of “Supercorp’s” illicit activities.

 

Kara felt her whole body turn bright red.

 

Lena couldn’t help but notice Kara’s reaction. She felt a smirk grow on her face.

 

Lena was enjoying herself. Her secret crush was sitting right next to her. And she was squirming. Lena had always known she was an attractive woman but it couldn't be denied that her confidence had taken a hit when her drop dead gorgeous best friend completely ignored her advances. She was still convinced Kara wasn't straight but was equally convinced that she was utterly oblivious.

 

Despite not planning the situation Lena was delighted with this turn of events. She remembered her own reaction to the hot and heavy story. She knew Kara would probably spontaneously combust at the thought of her Super alter ego being on her knees for a Luthor. Yes, of course Lena knew Kara was Supergirl, she's a bloody genius for goodness sake.

 

“ _Screw it!”_ she thought. Time for action. She flipped a switch on her desk. The blinds lowered and several clicks indicated that the doors had locked.

 

Kara looked up in shock. She'd just got to a REALLY juicy part.

 

“Kara,” Lena purred. “What do you think? Should we tell Supergirl?” she looked up at Kara in faux innocence.

 

Kara gulped. How was she going to get herself out of this?!

 

“I… UhUhh… I—”

 

“I can tell her if you'd prefer. I feel somewhat responsible.”

 

“What? No! How could you think that?! You didn't write this… Uhh… Stuff”

 

“No, true, but they must have got the idea from somewhere… I'm not going to deny the… Chemistry between the two of us.”

 

Kara gasped and jumped to her feet at the same time. Lena, luckily, managed to catch her laptop before it fell.

 

“WHAT?! You… Have… Uhhh… What? With—”

 

“Supergirl. Obviously. Is that a problem? Do… You're not jealous are you? “ Lena said slyly. She was enjoying herself far too much, she wanted to see how far she could push Kara before she actually did something. Turns out it was about this far…

 

“Me? Jealous?! What! No… I…”

 

And then it hit Kara. Like a tonne of bricks. If a tonne of bricks could actually feel more than like the brush of a feather to her.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What??” Lena was shook, this is not what she expected.

 

“I am jealous. I'm jealous of anyone who gets to be with you. I… Uhh… I really like you Lena. Like… Really LIKE like you. In a I-want-to-do-all-these-things-in-this-story-with-you kinda way. “

 

It was Lena’s turn to feel her jaw drop.

 

“ _Screw it.”_ she thought for the second time since Kara had walked in on her little fantasy.

 

Lena stroked Kara's cheek down to her jaw and tilted her chin up. She heard Kara's deep intake of breath and traced the path of her eyes as they left her own and fell down to bitten lips.

 

Lena moved in slowly so Kara had time to pull away. But she didn't and their lips met. They moved together like they'd been made for only this.

 

If the earlier moments had been Kara's most awkward, these were definitely her most blissful.

 

Kara couldn't believe what was happening. All her brain could give her was: “oh woooow!!”

 

Lena let her hands roam Kara's incredible body. She wanted to feel every inch of this Goddess beneath her fingers.

 

Kara returned the favour and slid her hands along the soft silk of Lena’s blouse until Lena let out a moan at the contract with her breasts.

 

“Uuh… I'm sorry, is that too much?” Kara panicked.

 

“God no! Don't you dare stop touching me Kara Danvers!”

 

They fell into each other's arms again with more fire and fury this time. Kara accidently ripped Lena’s blouse in her haste to get back to those perfect breasts. Lena let out an obscene moan and took it as her cue to shuffle out of her top.

 

Lena’s own hands moved to Kara's waist and pulled up at her shirt. Kara took the hint and pulled it over her head taking her sports bra with it.

 

Lena lost it and went straight for a hardened nipple, pulling it between her teeth. They both let out matching groans.

 

Kara couldn't take any more, she lifted Lena onto her desk and stretched her legs open, ripping the flimsy pencil skirt in the process.

 

“God Kara! I need you inside me!”

 

Kara wasted no time, she pulled down Lena’s underwear and bent down in worship.

 

Her first taste of Lena sent sparks flying to her brain and she couldn't comprehend why she hadn't always been doing this.

 

Lena outright screamed the second Kara's perfect tongue touched her.

 

Kara thrust inside the took a long swipe up before sucking on Lena like her life depended on it. Lena could feel herself falling over the edge even though they'd barely started but the visual of this heavenly creature on her knees pleasuring Lena as if it was the most precious gift in the world. Was. Too. Much.

 

Lena screamed and clamped down on Kara's has as she felt her orgasm crashing through her whole body like a tidal wave.

 

She slumped into Kara's strong arms as she came down from her high.

 

“God Kara,” she breathed, “that was… Wow…”

 

Kara smiled and pulled Lena onto her lap on the couch. They sat embracing while Lena caught her breath. Kara stroked Lena’s hair and kissed her forehead with such tenderness that Lena felt a tear slip down her face.

 

“Hey, are you OK?” Kara said with deep concern.

“I have never been better. Take me home Supergirl.”

 

Kara stared at Lena as her heart started racing.

 

“It's ok,” Lena crooned as she rubbed circles on Kara's bare back.

 

“Lena, I'm so sorry… I—”

 

“It's ok, I promise. We can talk about it later. But first you need to take me home so I can make love to you like I've dreamed of doing since the day you breezed into my office like a ray of sunshine.”

 

Kara beamed down at Lena with tears in her own eyes now.

 

The few, mostly wrecked, clothes were left forgotten on Lena’s office floor.

 

Jess certainly had a lot to answer for…


End file.
